The present invention relates generally to small cards, generically referred to as "credit cards," that bear the machine readable magnetic strips or bar codes by which cardholders gain access to a wide variety of cardholder services, including, but not limited to, network banking, electronic checking, debits and credit for purchases, and the electronic application of specials, discount coupons, samples, contests, sweepstakes, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-access card and card holder that, when combined, permit the service access codes of numerous service providers to be combined in one credit-card-sized device, thereby replacing a plurality of individual cards that carry just one machine readable service access code.